


𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙙𝙤

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [12]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Cute, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurities, Lizzington - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱, 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘭, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦’𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮... 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978324
Comments: 68
Kudos: 103





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was just another day for Raymond. He’d walk into his favorite coffee shop and order himself a black tea. As always, he’d enter at precisely ten fifteen – the exact moment that a woman named Elizabeth would begin her shift. He had taken a keen interest into the young woman and wished to know a little more about her, but had always been too shy to ask.

“Hello, Lizzie.” He greeted as he walked in.

Everyday he would enter the small café with his expensive attire. He was a man of expensive taste, he couldn’t help it. On this particular day he was wearing his favorite: three piece cream suit, with the exception of his paisley tie being a purple and cream as well as brown wingtips, a cream fedora and black rimmed glasses.

“Raymond. It’s lovely to see you again…” she greeted with a wide smile – God he loved that smile. “Just a black tea?” She asked, knowing his response already.

“Of course.” He smiled and she got to work with his order.

Since it was early on and no one was likely out of bed so early on a morning – after all, if she had her way she wouldn’t be waking up as early as she did – she was able to get on with the making of his drink ASAP.

She had only been working at the café for little over three weeks and was still getting used to the majority of the equipment. However, when it came to Raymond she knew exactly where everything was and how to make it to his liking.

When she first started, her boss was pressuring her all of the time and when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, Raymond walked through the door and was patient with her through it all. She had gotten dependent on her new friend, just speaking with him like every other day would take her worries away.

“Alrighty. One black tea… that’s two dollars and forty nine cents.” She smiled at him, and as always he’d already have his payment in his hand and would give her an extra little tip.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” He said as she passed over his beverage.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, once again… she just couldn’t help herself.

Raymond smiled at her before taking his place at his regular little table, directly in the corner. He’d sip his drink every now and then and wonder all kinds of things about her. Has she had a boyfriend before? What kinds of books does she read? Does she read? What is her favorite color?

He’d wonder and wonder and before he knew it, he had finished his cup of black tea and wouldn’t have a clue where the time had went. He checked his phone and noticed that there was a missed call and so he called the number back.

 _“Raymond, how have you been?”_ The man asked.

 _“Good thank you, Dembe. How have you been, brother?”_ Raymond asked

 _“Ahh, just the usual… I was wondering if you could do me a favor, actually.”_ Dembe said, cringing slightly.

 _“Of course, just name it.”_ Raymond said simply.

 _“I was wondering if maybe you could watch Isabella for a few hours tomorrow night? Me and the wife are planning a date night.”_ Dembe asked and Raymond smiled.

 _“How can I say no? I’m clearly her favorite.”_ Raymond chuckled into the phone and Dembe laughed.

 _“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Raymond. Will six ‘o’ clock be okay?”_ Dembe asked.

 _“Yes, that’s perfectly fine.”_ Raymond told him.

 _“Alright, thank you. See you soon, brother.”_ Dembe said.

 _“You too, see you later.”_ Raymond finished and hung up the phone.

Liz couldn’t help but overhear Raymond’s conversation and she couldn’t help but wonder who he was talking to. She knew that he had said ‘brother’ but she wasn’t all that convinced. She also wondered who the woman they were talking about was.

She didn’t realize it at the time, but she was jealous and there was no reason for her to be. Raymond was just a regular guy who came into the café for a beverage, so why was she so bothered about what he did in his free time?!

It was then that she began to notice the little details that she had picked up long ago. Like, how he doesn’t wear a wedding ring, or a ring of any sorts and there was no way he ever did because there was never a tan line where a ring may have been… oh God, she was being like a predator or something.

He would always pay attention to her more than what he would need to and would be polite no matter what. Even if a fellow coworker was taking his order because she arrived late or was on a bathroom break, he’d always make the effort with her and would never try to hide anything… not that there was much opportunity to look at anything of his anyway.

“I’ll see you later, Lizzie. Thank you for the tea… marvelous.” He complimented before heading out the café.

She took a look at where he had enjoyed his warm drink and noticed that he had cleared all of his clutter away. She couldn’t help but adore him for that even more. Without fail, every single time he drank or ate there, he would clear his tray, plate, mug or whatever away – unlike some individuals.

~

Liz kept checking the clock every half hour and was bitterly disappointed every time she realized that she wouldn’t be going home for a good while. And if that wasn’t bad enough, her mind was still racing over whether or not Raymond was single or not. She very much hoped he was, but it wasn’t as though it would help her.

She did have a boyfriend after all and she didn’t want to break it off just because she assumes that she has a chance with another man. Surely if she did, that would be shallow of her, right? Even if she was fed up of her boyfriend living out of her dorm room paying zero rent money and binge playing far cry and assassin’s creed twenty-four seven.

She wasn’t even so sure on anything anymore. Thinking so much had made her head spin and was the cause of her mixing up around about three orders in one day.

By the end of her shift she was tired – exhausted even. She just couldn’t wait to get back. She hung up her apron for the day in the back room, made herself a latte and began to make her way back home.

She made her way down past the dingy alleyways that parted her from everyday strangers and their everyday agendas. As she went to walk around the corner, just like she always did she bumped into a man whom was slightly taller than her. In an attempt to save her latte she accidentally spilled it on herself and could feel it seeping through the fabric of her workers t-shirt.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry.” The man apologized, taking the now dripping drink from her hands and placing it on the floor.

The alleyway was dark, but not dark enough. His voice had a familiar tone to it and when she looked up she realized just who it was – Raymond.

“It’s quite alright. These things happen, Raymond.” She chuckled, but in all honesty she was in agony.

He reached into his pocket hastily and grabbed out a packet of tissues before handing them to her. She hesitated before taking them, not wishing to use his stuff but she soon realized that she didn’t have a choice.

“I suppose I should look where I’m going.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s pretty hard when there’s a corner between point a and point b.” She smiled and he chuckled.

“I suppose you’re right… we could go to my house, it’s only three blocks away.” He smiled and Liz blushed.

She had no idea what he was implying and although she assumed it was harmless, she couldn’t contain a slight smirk. Raymond noticed the change in her behavior and became more and more nervous. He wasn’t sure if she had taken what he had said in more of a sexual manor and was excited about it… who was he kidding? If anything she’d be disgusted by it.

“Uhh, I have… you know… spare clothes, that will likely fit you. I-if you don’t mind walking a little while.” He smiled nervously.

Since when did he stutter?! He had never stutterer before. What was happening to him?!

“You wouldn’t mind would you?” She asked.

“Of course not… it’s that way.” He said, gesturing to the opposite direction of that which she was walking.

Both Raymond and Elizabeth began to walk through the alley and as they began to near the streets he noticed how she was constantly checking her front, to see if it was highly noticeable.

She was clearly self conscious and he knew just what that was like… just not in the way of ‘I have a latte dripping down by chest’. So, he took of his jacket and handed it to her.

“Here, it’ll hide the stains.” He smiled, truly hoping she would take it.

“Oh no, you don’t have to.” She said kindly.

“No, but I want to.” He smiled slightly.

She smiled warmly back at him before taking it and putting it on. It was very much oversized but it was snuggly and oh boy did she enjoy the smell of his masculine fragrance.

“Thank you, Raymond.” She thanked but he only smiled.

He had no words as he walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets. She looked so damn cute and petite in his jacket, it was unbelievable. As they made it to his home Liz couldn’t believe her eyes. It was very Raymond. She could tell they just from the outside. He fumbled with his keys before unlocking the door and allowing her to go in first. He turned on the lights and it was then that she was able to see just about everything. It was old fashioned and yet attractive. Come to think about it – it was quaint.

“The bathroom is just down the hall.” He smiled, pointing towards the large hallway. “…second door on your right.” He called, noticing that Liz probably needed some more information than that.

The moment that she went inside of the bathroom he realized that she didn’t have anything to wear. He rummaged around in his bedroom before finding her one of his oversized hoodies from a time he can barely remember.

“Lizzie.” He said from outside of the bathroom.

“Yeah?” She asked, coming outside and covering herself with her coffee stained t-shirt.

Raymond glanced at her for a split second in her vulnerable state before looking away. He didn’t wish to make her feel as though he was invading her privacy and so looking away was the only thing he could manage to do.

“I uhh… I found this for you. Y-you don’t have to wear it of course. But I ermm… I’m sure it’s cooler than your t-shirt.” He smiled slightly, trying his best to look up at times.

“Thank you, Raymond. Are you sure?” She asked, she didn’t really feel like taking his stuff for the second time in one day.

“It’s fine. Just as long as you’re alright.” He smiled.

Where had his confidence gone. Like, yeah, he never really socialized unless he had to. But stuttering, again… especially to someone who he is usually fine with, that’s just a little too far.

“Thank you, I’ll be back in a minute.” She said, taking his hoodie and entering the bathroom again.

He wondered what he should do, in his own home – ironic. He made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water in hopes to refresh himself.

Liz came out of the bathroom minutes later and smiled at him when she came around the corner. His hoodie smelt just like him and she loved it. She handed him his jacket as she came up to him and gave him an unexpected hug. But, neither of them were complaining.

“I know I’ve said it about a million times today, but thank you.” She smiled as did he.

“You’re welcome, Lizzie.” He smiled warmly.

He was so happy to be in her embrace. To be anywhere near her in fact. She was so wonderful, he just couldn’t believe that she was so close to him. They were usually around about a desk away from one another, never any closer.

Suddenly, her phone ringed and they both jumped. She dreaded answering it, but she had to.

 _“Hey, babe. Where are you?”_ The man asked.

 _“Argh, I’ve just gotten tied up at work. I’ll be back in a few.”_ She lied, leaving Raymond confused.

 _“Okay, no problem, babe. I just wanted to know that you’re alright.”_ The man said.

 _“I’m fine. I’ll be back in a while, Tom.”_ She said.

 _“Oh and by the way. I thought I’d cook dinner for us tonight.”_ He said and she immediately smiled.

 _“Aww, thanks. I’ll be there soon.”_ She smiled before hanging up the phone.

Raymond had no idea what to say, or feel for that matter. Liz had a boyfriend, which he wasn’t really surprised about since she was a highly attractive, smart and no doubt funny girl. But that meant that there was no way on earth he would ever manage to be with her or make her happy. Then again, she already seemed pretty happy, smitten in fact. He had no chance, he never did.

“Sorry. That was my boyfriend.” She apologized and noticed that his expression had changed from happy to depressed.

“No, no. I-it’s uhh… it’s fine. I-I’m sorry, for keeping you from him.” He apologized, feeling terribly sad.

“Oh no. I appreciate all that you’ve done.” She said sincerely.

“I-if it weren’t for me bumping into you, this would never of happened. I-I’m sorry for that. And next time I’m in, i-if you’d like, I’ll buy you another drink of whatever you want a-and a little extra to make up for it.” He offered.

“Oh you don’t have to… but thank you, Raymond… I should get going.” She said, walking toward the door.

“…yeah, you should. Goodbye, Lizzie.” He said, opening and closing the door for her.

Why did it always have to happen to him? Why was he always the one that would get turned down time after time till the point that he ends up giving up and then when he finally meets someone, they turn out to be with another… someone likely better? He didn’t know, but he did know that all that stuff about there being someone for everyone was utter bullshit.

To be continued…


	2. II

As Elizabeth made her way back to her room she was thoroughly looking forward to enjoying her night in with Tom. She was a little surprised to hear that he had cooked, as it was something he never did. He would always see to his needs or wait until she got in for her to either cook or order some cheap food. As she walked into her dorm room she saw nothing of Tom, but he was clearly there as all she could hear was the sounds of gaming gunshots from her room.

“Hey, Tom.” She greeted.

“Oh hey, babe.” He said, not even looking at her.

“…what’s for dinner?” She asked after a moment of confusion.

“Oh yeah. Sorry… I’ll go get it for you.” He said, pausing his game and going into the kitchen area.

She took off her clothes and changed into her pajamas as she awaited her dinner. When Tom came back into her room she frowned.

“Well, go on. Take it.” He said, holding the plate out.

“Tom, this is a hot pocket.” She said wryly.

Was he playing some kind of joke on her? He seriously thought that a hot pocket would suffice her appetite.

“Yeah, and… it’s good enough.” He said, practically dropping the plate into her lap.

“Tom… this is barely edible.” She said, it felt rock solid after all.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Liz. It’s food. Would you stop being so ungrateful?!” He snapped, picking up his controller and continuing his game.

“When you said that you cooked dinner, I assumed you meant actual food.” She stated but he only ignored her.

“Tom!” She pretty much shouted, but he still wasn’t listening to her.

She sighed before making her way over to the wall. She turned the switch off and disrupted his entire set up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! I didn’t even save it!” Tom yelled, angered by his girlfriends actions.

“Take your games and get out, Tom.” She said, her head up strong.

“What?! I don’t even have anywhere to go.” He said.

“That’s not my problem. You’ve lived here for free, you don’t pay a single penny and yet expect me to come back from a long day at work and cook dinner on top of revising. Then, when you finally claim you’ve done something productive… I come home and it’s a fucking hot pocket. I’m tired of your bullshit, Tom. We’re over.” She stated and he looked as though he could kill a person.

“You know what… go fuck yourself, Liz. After all, it’s not like you’re ever going to get laid anyway you fucking bitch.” Tom said.

Lizzie was of course offended, but Tom was blowing everything out of proportion. She watched as he packed away his things and slammed the door shut on his departure.

She sighed aloud as she began to realize just how much of a dump her room was – thanks to her good for nothing ex. She couldn’t believe how blinded she must have been to accept such an asshole into her life. She should have known that he was just living off her and didn’t want anything else by how he would never hold her and stay as far away from her at night as possible.

She got to work on cleaning up her apartment. Her first step was sliding Tom’s pitiful excuse for dinner in the trash. After that, she focused on her kitchen and tidying up the countertops and flooring. Once that had its deep clean she looked around the rest of her room and noticed that it could have easily been mistaken for a pig stein, if not worse.

She checked the time and saw that it was late, extremely late. She made herself a pitiful excuse of a ham and cheese sandwich and gobbled it up – she had to eat something after all. Just after, she cleaned her teeth and climbed into her cozy bed.

For the first time in a long time, she was able to starfish across her bed and fall to sleep soundly with no worries or cares in the world.

Meanwhile…

Raymond sat in his armchair and drank himself to oblivion. He would be lying if he was to say that he wasn’t feeling awfully depressed in that moment. Due to several heartbreaks in his life, he had learned to shut people out. Thinking of it, he only ever used to speak to Dembe and his family… and then Liz came along. Well, he came along and happened to stumble across a new coffee shop. After months of it opening, he decided to give it a go. And the very moment he saw Lizzie, he was intrigued.

But, she had a boyfriend and he wasn’t going to step on any toes. No matter how much it hurt him, backing away was the best option.

~

When Raymond awoke the following morning he wasn’t sure the he could ever feel any worse. He had the worst hangover he had ever experienced. He wasn’t a usual drinker. He’d normally have a drink or two every month or so or special occasions that were far and few.

He put his glasses on and checked his bedside clock, cringing at the time. It was eleven in the morning, which likely meant that Liz was at work and was wondering where the actual hell he was or she wasn’t too bothered about his absence – that latter was most likely.

He contemplated whether or not going to the café was a good option or not. But, in his state he most certainly needed something to help him out. So, he got dressed in much more casual attire than usual and made his way down the street.

Liz checked the time and realized that Raymond likely wasn’t coming and she began to wonder why. She assumed that it was because when he had last seen her she was talking to her ass of a boyfriend – Tom. But surely, her having a boyfriend wouldn’t effect him… unless he was interested. She continued to serve customers one after another as it became busier and then as soon as she saw an opportunity, she took her well deserved break.

She sat down in Raymond’s usual seat, feeling lonely and thought about him as she flicked through stories on her phone.

“Mind if I sit?” A man asked and she looked up.

“Raymond…” she said in disbelief. “Of course not, would you like me to move?” She asked, she was in his seat after all.

“No, stay seated. I’ll just sit here.” He smiled, sitting across from her.

She glanced around the shop and noticed that it was just her and Raymond. Her co-workers always took off elsewhere for lunch – including her boss. Liz took in his appearance as he sat down. He looked so much different without his usual three piece suit, she almost didn’t recognize him. He was wearing his usual black glasses, a dark green shirt with a dark blue jacket and jeans. However, his cap was black as were his shoes. 

“…not feeling the black tea?” She asked as she took in his drink.

“I’m afraid not… I read this helps to cure dreadful hangovers. But, they never told me how disgusting it is.” He chuckled as did she.

“In my experience, if it doesn’t look appealing then it sure won’t taste anywhere close to acceptable.” She joked and he smiled.

“If only I could look at the world of beverages as you do.” He laughed, taking another sip.

Liz giggled as he screwed up his face and harshly swallowed the liquid.

“Would you like me to get you something to wash that down with?” She asked, still laughing.

“Argh… a water would be nice.” He said and she stood up to retrieve him a water.

He thanked her as she brought it over to him and he had an epiphany.

“That reminds me… I still owe you a latte and a little extra. If you’d allow me, I’d like to pay off my debt.” He said and she smiled.

“Thank you, Raymond. But it’s fine, trust me.” She said, brushing it off.

“Very well… but you have to take this, no exceptions.” He said, sliding over a twenty dollar bill.

“Raymond, th-that’s way too much.” She said, passing it back.

“No returns. Sorry.” He teased and she laughed.

At that very moment she was about to say something else but she heard the bell go by the door. Thinking it was another customer she peaked around the corner and saw that it was Tom.

“Liz, babe. Look, I overreacted last night. Can we talk?” He asked, coming near her table.

That’s when he noticed an older man sitting across from her.

“You must be Sam. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He said, holding out his hand to shake.

Raymond looked at Tom’s hand before sizing him up and glaring into his eyes.

“Tom, he’s not my dad.” Liz said and Tom looked at her confused.

“Alright, anyway… I overreacted and said some bad things. I’m sorry, can we go back to us?” He asked and she sighed.

“No, Tom. Now please go.” She kindly requested.

“Babe, I said I’m sorry. What more do you want from me?” He said in an agitated manor.

“Please go. We’re over.” She said, turning away from him and going to drink her latte.

Tom was infuriated by Liz turning away and ignoring him. He leaped for her in hopes to knock the drink out of her hands and grab her by the throat to force her into looking at him. But before he had the chance to reach her, Raymond had gotten in his way and managed to hold him back. Tom squirmed in Raymond’s heavy grasp but eventually gave up.

“I think it’s best you leave.” Raymond stated.

“Or what old man?” Tom grinned.

“Or I’ll wipe that smirk off your face.” Raymond gritted out.

He we disrespectful, Raymond sure as shit didn’t like that.

Tom took one glance at Liz before realizing it wasn’t worth it, she wasn’t going to take him back either way and he was could always crash at his friends house. Tom turned back toward the door and left, slamming it shut.

Raymond waited a few short seconds to regain his composure before nearing Liz again. She was shaking and looking at the table with fear and tears swelling in her eyes.

“Lizzie.” Raymond whispered, sitting next to her and reaching a hand out to hers.

She jumped at first, feeling anxious but eventually she leaned into Raymond.

“I’ve got you, Lizzie. He’s never coming back. I won’t ever let him back.” He hushed, holding her against his chest.

“Th-thank you, Raymond. I thought he was going to hit me.” She said, letting tears flow from her eyes rapidly.

“Look at me, Lizzie…” he said, backing away yet still holding her arms.

“You don’t ever have to thank me. I’ll be here for you. Whenever you need me.” He smiled before hugging her again.

The both of them held one another tightly in their arms. Raymond could feel Liz’s hands shaking as she held him around his neck and so he shushed her in her ear. He noticed how it slowly managed to calm her down. He kissed her atop her head cautiously, but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she only snuggled into him more.

Despite being shaken for what merely flashed before her eyes, she couldn’t be happier that Raymond had stuck up for her – and had quick reflexes. She barely noticed Tom launch himself at her until Raymond had him held back. Though, as soon as she looked at the clock on the wall she sighed and left his embrace.

“I should get back to work.” She said, rubbing the tears from her eyes and standing up.

“Very well… if you don’t mind, I’d like to give you my number. I want you to know that you can call me at whatever time and I’ll be here for you.” He offered nervously.

“I know that you told me not to thank you. So instead, I’ll say that I’d appreciate that.” She joked and he laughed.

“I’m glad. Here… is my number.” He said as he grabbed the nearest napkin and wrote it down.

“…you do realize you could have just typed it into my phone, right?” She asked sarcastically.

“True, but it’s much more cooler this way.” He grinned, making her laugh as he held it out to her.

“Mmm, I’m not so sure.” She teased.

“Just take it.” He said, waving it around.

“Very well.” She sighed and he chuckled.

“Anyway…” he said, checking his watch. “I must be going… don’t hesitate to call.” He winked before leaving the café.

Liz giggled to herself the moment he left. Was that his attempt at asking for her number? If so, it was smooth.

She took a look at Raymond’s number and couldn’t help but love his handwriting, just as eccentric as his personality and most definitely different to any others she had seen. She always loved a man with neat handwriting – yet another thing she failed to get when it came to Tom.

When Raymond got home he packed a bag for going to Dembe’s. He didn’t want to be unprepared and most definitely didn’t want to be uncomfortable. He began to wonder whether or not giving his number to Liz was a big enough hint or if she saw it as an innocent gesture. All he knew, was that he couldn’t wait until she called it.

To be continued…


	3. III

Elizabeth sat in her room late on her Friday evening. She was unsure of what to do. Her place was finally looking livable after hours of cleaning and polishing and she was proud to say that there wasn’t so much as a speck of dust.

But as she looked around her clean room she began to realize just how empty she was inside. Now that she didn’t have Tom, she didn’t have anyone. She still had her father but he would likely be busy so there wasn’t much use in calling him.

Then it hit her – Raymond. He had said that she could call him whenever, after all. However, she felt guilty of taking advantage of his offer. To hell with it! She was going to call him. He was either going to answer it or not.

The phone rang until the point that Liz began to wonder if it was endless. But, suddenly there was voice on the other end.

 _“Hello?”_ He said.

 _“Hi, Raymond. It’s me… Lizzie.”_ She said, cringing at how high pitched her voice became – it was almost a squeal.

 _“Lizzie, hey. What’s up? Are you okay?”_ He asked, concerned.

 _“Yeah. I’m fine at the moment, just…”_ she said but heard a cry on the other end. _“Is everything alright?”_ She asked hesitantly.

 _“Yes. Just perfect, I’ve been stuck with baby duty however.”_ He chuckled.

 _“…you have a child?”_ She asked in shock.

 _“Me? God no! No, the child is my friends. I’m just the fun an favorite uncle Red. Isn’t that right, baby Izzy.”_ Raymond said in an adorable voice and Liz couldn’t help but chuckle.

 _“Ahh right.”_ She said, realizing that it must have been the baby that he was on about when talking over the phone a couple of days ago.

 _“So, what’s up? Can I help you with anything?”_ He asked.

 _“…I just called because I was a little bored…”_ she confessed. _“But, you have more important things to take care of. I’ll let you be.”_ She said convincingly, but in all honesty she didn’t want to end the conversation.

 _“No, please don’t. It’s not like a baby who can’t talk yet is much conversation and besides, I’m just about to put her to bed.”_ Raymond cringed, trying his hardest to keep Liz on the other line, he wanted to hear her voice for as long as possible.

 _“Okay. You don’t mind do you?”_ She asked, biting her lip.

 _“Of course not. Just, give me a moment.”_ He said.

Liz could faintly hear Raymond on the other end speaking with his adorable baby voice to Izzy as he put her to sleep. Liz barely managed to hear him sing a sweet melody to her before Izzy drifted off to sleep. It was in that very moments when she began to wonder why he never had a child and if he’d want one. So many questions flowed through her mind, just as they had done recently.

 _“Lizzie? Lizzie, are you still there?”_ Raymond asked and she slowly snapped out of her reverie.

 _“Hmm, oh sorry, Raymond. I think it cut out for a moment.”_ She lied.

 _“Ahh, it does that sometimes. I was worried that you were lost in thought.”_ He chuckled.

If only he knew… she was lost in thought after all.

 _“Luckily not.”_ She laughed nervously.

 _“…so, how can I help to cure your boredom?”_ He asked and she pondered what he could do.

 _“What are you doing… right now?”_ She asked.

 _“Ermm, talking to you.”_ He joked and she chuckled.

 _“I know that, silly. But what are doing apart from that. Describe it to me.”_ She said, laying comfortably on her bed.

 _“…alright. I hope you have a vivid imagination…”_ he teased before continuing. _“I’m currently sat in a dark, I suppose you could say chocolate brown, armchair. A whiskey in my hands, three fingers to be precise. I’ve been sipping this whiskey for the past… ten minutes or so. There is another armchair to the right of me, another two opposite and a sofa perfectly central to the magnificent, dark grey fireplace with steady flames that I am currently gazing into. There is a white alpha male’s of God knows what animal fur-coat that has been implemented into a rug and placed on the floor as the very highlight of the room._ _Not to mention the pool table that is behind those two armchairs opposite.”_ He explained, his raspy voice pacifying her boredom and turning it into yesterday’s news.

 _“…wow! Quite the home, huh? And your enthusiasm, it’s quite admirable.”_ She stated and heard a deep chuckle from the other end.

 _“I appreciate that, Lizzie. I must admit, I also appreciate the phone call… I wish you were here.”_ He said shyly and her heart melted.

 _“As do I. We could both save ourselves from boredom, huh?”_ She said, trying not to make it sound dirty.

Liz awaited his response, figuring that he had taken it the way she had meant and was disgusted by her behavior. Just as she was about to change the subject, he answers:

 _“Oh, I bet we would…”_ he said and she could tell from his tone that he was fine with her words. _“I’m sorry, Lizzie. I have to go. Will you be in the café, tomorrow?”_ He asked.

 _“No, I’ve stopped working Saturdays. I tend to make them my study days.”_ She said.

 _“Ahh, okay. I-in that case, I won’t bother you. Education is important after all.”_ He told her and she rolled her eyes at how cute he was.

 _“I know, but… I wouldn’t mind if you were to join me. I’ll text you my address and you can come over or not. I don’t mind… you could help me study if you’d like. I’m sure you have a few tricks up your sleeve.”_ She giggled nervously, hoping he’d take her invite.

 _“If you’re sure. I’d love to lend a helping hand. Any time in particular?”_ He asked.

 _“Argh, I’ll just text you all of the details. At least then we’ll both stand a chance at remembering. For now, I’ll let you get back on baby duty.”_ She joked and heard him chuckle.

 _“Thank you, Lizzie. See you tomorrow.”_ He said.

 _“Goodnight, Raymond.”_ She said shortly before hanging up the phone.

She couldn’t help but giggle like a school girl at the thought of Raymond coming over to help her study. She wondered if he picked up on what her intentions might be and whether or not that’s why he said yes. But, he’s a much more down to earth kind of guy and she concluded that he probably said yes because he truly wants to help her study. Either way, she knew that it would be a restless night for her if she didn’t hurry up and get some shut eye.

~

At exactly ten thirty in the morning, Raymond showed up by her door brandishing lunch in his hand.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I couldn’t resist stopping by the café before coming.” He said nervously, wondering if he had overstepped.

“It’s no bother. Please, come in.” She invited and he smiled.

Once inside he took of his fur hooded coat. That particular day seemed to be a cold one so he was in need of a big jacket on top of his three piece black suit in order to keep warm.

“Come on through.” She said as she lead him into her kitchen/living area.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Lizzie. But how are you feeling after it all… you know – yesterday?” He asked hesitantly, not wanting to bring up any bad memories.

“Honestly, I’m glad to be rid of him. He was a waste of space anyway.” She said and Raymond burst out in laughter.

“I dare bet.” He said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

The two of them sat and ate their lunch together as Raymond helped her on as many questions as he could. Since she was doing psychology, he barely knew a thing or so he thought. He actually seemed to know quite a bit.

“Argh, whats biopsychology again?... wait! Don’t tell me.” She said as she tried to find the definition somewhere in her brain.

“…biopsychology is a branch of psychology that analyzes how the brain-” he began but she cut him off.

“The brain, neurotransmitters, and other aspects of our biology influence our behaviors, thoughts, and feelings.” She finished.

He chuckled as she closed her book and placed in on the coffee table. She threw her head back into the sofa and sighed loudly.

“Tired?” He asked and saw a slight smirk.

“You have no idea.” She scoffed and he smiled warmly.

There was a strand of hair in her face. Maybe it was his slight OCD disorder, or perhaps it was because he was feeling rather bullish. Either way, he leaned into her and pushed it gently so that it joined the rest of her hair.

Liz’s eyes opened slowly and revealed that she must have been mere inches away from Raymond’s face – not that she was complaining.

He smiled warmly at her and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, giving her enough time to pull away. But she didn’t, she pushed her lips against his and began to kiss him slowly.

She moaned as she took hold of his collar and attempted to straddle him. He, instead lifted her entire body up and broke the kiss.

“Where’s your bedroom?” He asked and she nodded to the left.

He led her into her room and placed her down on the bed. Once she was down he discarded his suit jacket as well as his vest.

He began to notice how nervous Liz looked and wanted to reassure her. He walked up to her and tilted her jaw upward.

“This is for you, sweetheart. Not me. We can stop at any time, just say the word.” He said before giving her a passionate kiss.

He led her all the way to the top of the bed until her head rested on her pillows. He continued to kiss her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a short while before taking his hands to the hem of her top.

“May I?” He asked and she nodded.

He then took her jeans off for her and smiled widely at the pretty sight that laid before him. He trailed kisses down her collarbone until he reached her bra and discarded it for her. He then continued his journey until he reached her underwear.

He pressed his face against her mound and could feel a wet spot. He smirked slightly at the thought of her becoming gratified just by the foreplay that they were having.

“Will you let me taste you, Lizzie?” He asked and at first she didn’t quite understand, but then it kicked in.

“Yes.” She smiled and so did he.

He removed her underwear and kissed her thighs. He heard a small whimper that became music to his ears as he pressed his flat tongue against her.

He moved it up and down and occasionally side to side until he reached her most sensitive area.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She moaned, squirming slightly.

He chuckled deeply as he remained with his mouth closed around her and she let out a long moan at the sensation.

“Raymond, fuck… I’m so close.” She panted and he began to go faster and faster, pointing his tongue until she let out the most blissful moan known to mankind.

“Mmm.” She moaned as she came down from her release.

Raymond continued to lick her until he tasted every last one of her juices on his tongue. She had let out the greatest mixture of whimpers and moans he could ever wish to hear.

He put her underwear back on her before joining her at the head of the bed. He laid on his side with his arm around the back of her neck as she laid stomach up.

“How was that?” He grinned and she smiled.

“Amazing.” She confessed.

“Hmm…” he said, noticing how she looked restless. “Are you horny, Lizzie?” He asked and she turned her head to him.

“Yeah.” She pouted.

“Spread your legs, sweetheart.” He whispered and she did as he ordered.

She spread her legs apart and watched as he coated his hand in saliva – which turned her on further. He slid his hand into her underwear and began to massage he intimate flesh.

“Mmm, oh yeah.” She moaned, biting her lip as she did so.

Raymond decided that he was going to take it to the next level. He dipped his middle finger into her slowly and she cried out from the pleasure. He pumped her in and out, feeling her slick walls for the very first time.

“Mmm. Fuck, Raymond. Ahh, fuck.” She panted as she neared her climax.

Raymond placed his head against the side of hers and whispered:

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Almost breathlessly himself.

She continued her long, breathy moans until Raymond removed her underwear and fingered her furiously. He added his index finger into it and all of a sudden she came.

“Fuuuuck, Raymond. Ow, ah, ahh. Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” She moaned and Raymond removed his fingers.

Liz squirted all over the bedsheets as Raymond decided to rub her clit around and around and then stop, before continuing his motion.

The two of them found themselves breathless. Raymond once again found himself joining her at the head of the bed as he snuggled his face against hers. He kissed the corner of her lip and she turned her head to the side to kiss him properly.

“Mmm…” she moaned before braking away the kiss. “What about you?! You must be in agony.” She said and he shook his head.

“Like I said, this was about you.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Liz looked at him as though she couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Raymond, are you sure? I don’t mind.” She said.

“Positive.” He nodded, finding it increasingly difficult to smile properly.

”Raymond... you don’t look like you’re positively sure...” she said wryly. “I’m sorry, if i’ve pressured you.” She apologizes, feeling guilty.

”No, no. Please, it’s not you.” He stated quickly, feeling tears begin to brim in his eyes.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck to stop her from seeing his weakness, but she already saw.

She broke away from the intimacy they were having and sat up. She caressed his shorn hair until he looked back up at her again.

“What’s bothering you, Raymond?” She asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

”I’m sorry, Lizzie. I’m so sorry.” He apologized, though she didn’t quite understand why.

“Tell me. You can trust me.” She said, trying to nurture him.

“You don’t want to know.” He stated as a matter-of-factly.

“I do. Nothing can change how I feel. I promise.” She comforted.

He contemplated telling her for a few seconds but soon realized that he wouldn’t know where to start.

He instead decided that the only way to tell her was to make her feel him.

“…pass me your hand.” He said hesitantly and she did.

He held it for a few moments, kissing it every so often in hopes of soothing his own sadness before placing it onto his crotch.

Liz was expecting an extremely large bulge, perhaps even throbbing through his pants. But there wasn’t, there was only… nothingness.

“Raymond I… I don’t understand.” She said and he hung his head.

“…I-I’m impotent, Lizzie. I-I can’t get an erection. Well, at least not in the presence of another.” He told her, still hanging his head in shame and her eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh. Well, that doesn’t matter, does it? With the power that your tongue holds and the magic your hands can do, you don’t need one of those.” She said, trying to lighten the mood.

“…wait. Y-your not… angry, upset, feeling regret?!” He asked and she shook her head in disbelief.

“No, silly. I’m sure your not the only guy out there that has ED, Raymond. And quite frankly, I don’t think any less of you.” She said.

“W-would it be okay for me to kiss you, Lizzie?” He asked and she laughed.

“After what we’ve just done, I don’t think you should have to ask.” She teased and he smiled slightly.

The two of them kissed one another passionately for hours on end. Raymond couldn’t have been happier that he had managed to make Liz orgasm – twice – and that she wasn’t bothered about him not being able to get an erection.

He was expecting her to throw him out, just as every other woman had in his life. But no, she did the exact opposite and kept pulling him back in to her embrace.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵, 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵... 𝘣𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵


	4. IV

When the two of them woke up the following morning, Liz could feel Raymond spooning her and she couldn’t have been happier.

Sure, he had erectile dysfunction but she truly wasn’t bothered. Somehow, it comforted her and she knew that he at least was interested in her for her values and her looks – rather than just wanting to have sex and pleasure himself.

At least this way she knew that he couldn’t take advantage of her or make promises he couldn’t keep.

She couldn’t help but giggle when he began to kiss and breathe out soft air through his nose and onto her neck.

“Stop! That tickles.” She giggled and he smirked before stoping.

She laughed as she rolled over and laid in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

She just couldn’t hold back, she had to kiss him. She leaned forward and teased him a little before capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

Raymond pulled Liz further into his arms and continued to kiss her rhythmically.

He thought that just being around Liz was heaven, until he kissed her.

The thought of having her in his arms was truly magical and in reality, it was even better.

However, Liz absentmindedly moved her hand to Raymond’s crotch and moaned.

He wasn’t too bothered about it and tried to put it aside but he couldn’t take it when she began to rub it.

He pulled away from her kiss and went to speak but she only began to kiss his neck.

“L-Lizzie.” He said and she moaned.

“L-Lizzie.” He repeated, needing her to look at him.

But she didn’t answer, she just continued to kiss him and move her hand.

So, as awkward as it was, he tapped on her shoulder and caught her attention.

“Erm… I-I’m not going to harden, Lizzie.” He said and she looked at him in confusion.

“C-could you please move your hand?” He asked nervously and then she snapped from her daze and quickly took it away.

“Oh my goodness, Raymond. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I swear.” She apologized.

“It’s okay.” He smiled nervously, looking at the wall beside him.

He was so ashamed of himself. She clearly wanted him and he couldn’t give her it – any of it because he and his stupid body wouldn’t get along.

If he was in his own home, he probably would’ve moved by now – but he wasn’t. So he wasn’t sure where to go to be rid of the awkwardness.

“How about I make us some toast?” She asked, breaking the silence.

“Yes, that would be nice.” He said.

“What would you like?” She asked.

“Just some butter will be fine, thank you.” He smiled and she nodded.

“Be right back.” She smiled before leaving.

Raymond wasn’t exactly sure what to do whilst in her bedroom.

He heard a tick go off and assumed that it was her phone but he didn’t want to intrude so he left it.

Then it ticked again so he grabbed it and made his way through to the kitchen.

“Your phone keeps on going off.” He said, handing it to her.

Liz saw that he handed it to her face down and that judging by the look on his face and calm demeanor, he hadn’t checked it.

He respected her privacy and she was glad.

“Argh, it’s just my dad. Worrying as per usual.” She chuckled, handing him his toast.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” He smiled and she nodded.

They both sat down at the table and ate their breakfast together.

Once they were finished Liz washed up, despite Raymond offering and noticed that her fridge was looking empty and sighed whilst putting the butter away.

“Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly, assuming that she wanted him to leave or was troubled by what they had done.

“Oh, yeah. Just admiring how empty my fridge looks.” She joked and he smiled.

“I could take you out shopping if you’d like?” He suggested.

For the first time in a long time Liz was smiling at the thought of going shopping especially since she would have a buddy and found herself looking somewhat forward to it.

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.” She said shyly.

“Of course not...” he smiled. “You wouldn’t mind if we stopped by my place so I can change before hand, would you?” He asked and she shook her head.

“Of course not.” She smiled.

“Alright. Well, as soon as you’re ready we’ll get going.” He smiled and she gave him a hug before ushering herself into her room to get her clothes sorted.

~

Once she was ready Raymond and Liz made their way back to his house.

He unlocked the door and allowed her to go in first before closing the door behind him.

“I’m just going to change, make yourself at home.” He smiled before making his way to his room.

Liz looked around the place and reveled in how tidy it was.

Everything was placed in a specific way at a specific angle.

She decided to take a seat in a leather arm chair as she was sure he wouldn’t mind. He did say for her to make herself at home after all.

Whilst Raymond was in his room he began to overthink everything.

He couldn’t blame Liz for wanting a partner sexually, but he couldn’t give her that.

Fair enough, he could make her orgasm one way or another but he couldn’t give her what she wanted, needed even.

He would never be able to go all of the way with her, surely.

Though, as he began to doubt himself he could feel a stirring in his pants.

He wanted to go out and make love to her, feel her.

But he knew deep down that he couldn’t and that if he dared to it would only end in disappointment.

He instead decided to unzip his fly and walk into his en-suite.

He closed the door and pulled his pants down a little just so that he could be more comfortable.

Slowly pumping his shaft he began to moan – but quickly reminded himself that Lizzie was in the other room.

“Oh fuck. Ohhh fuck, baby.” He moaned quietly, picking up his pace.

He let go for a slight moment as he removed his jacket.

Once he rested it over the edge of the bath he began to fist his length as hard and as fast as he possibly could, squeezing himself with his tight grip.

Forcing himself to bite his lip shut, he stifled a moan.

“God yes.” He muttered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

He could feel the precum forming on his tip. He breathlessly pumped himself, coating himself in his own wet juices when suddenly he came, angling his semen at the toilet.

He moaned as he rubbed his thumb over his tip and squeezed himself, getting his final drops out.

He wiped himself before hastily tucking his member back into his underwear and getting changed – as he initially came in to do.

Once he had changed he joined Liz in the living room.

“Mmm… please tell me you’re going to help me to put away my groceries.” She flirted, placing a hand on his chest.

“If that’s what you want.” He whispered against her lips.

They both moaned into the kiss until they were brought back to reality and realized that they should probably get going.

They took Raymond’s car to the grocery store as he was planning to buy her as much as he possibly could to make sure that she was well look after.

They went around the store and Raymond began to sneak unwanted items such as: candies, chocolate, cakes, waffles and so on into the cart.

Liz laughed aloud when she caught him trying to sneak over with his arms full of squirty cream and maple syrup.

“I’m not leaving them.” He said bluntly as he dumped them all in the cart and she burst out laughing.

They were making there way around the store to reach checkout line and Liz couldn’t help but smile.

“What? They were just standing there screaming ‘take me with you, Raymond!’ I couldn’t help but have to save them.” He told her and she smirked.

“The cream and syrup spoke to you, huh?” She grinned and he stopped her.

“Yes, they did. And now we have secured their fate.” He joked and she giggled.

They both smiled at one another until Raymond looked at what was behind her.

God?! Could this day get any worse?!

Liz looked behind her and sighed as she tried to continue with Raymond and pull him away.

The aisle and in fact the store was quiet, so he decided to take a look.

He picked up a bottle of raspberry flavored lubricant and turned to Liz.

“What do you think?...” he asked and she shrugged. “Would you like me to get it for you?” He asked.

“It’s entirely up to you, Raymond. I wouldn’t be the one tasting it.” She flirted and he laughed.

He placed it in the trolley and turned back to the shelf. He picked up a packet of condoms and showed her.

“Umm… w-what do you think?” He asked, actually wanting to know whether or not she would go the full way with him.

“It’s not that simple, Raymond.” She said, she knew he was experienced but surely he knew that a condom wouldn’t cure him.

“I know. But, Lizzie, if you ever want to fully commit I’m sure I could get some pills or whatever to make it happen. They must sell something to help.” He told her.

“Raymond, I don’t want you to feel as though you have to. I’m perfectly happy with just us. But, if you want to get some then that’s fine. I’d be fine with it.” She smiled and he nodded.

He placed them in the cart and they made their way to the tills.

He offloaded all of the shopping as did Liz.

The cashier tried to sum up whether or not they were dating or were father and daughter but she wasn’t really bothered either way.

Once Raymond paid for the items, they made their way back to hers.

“You could of at least let me pay for one thing.” She said and he laughed.

“Arghh, you know I couldn’t have done that.” He smirked as he helped to unpack her shopping.

He placed all of the fruit in its special compartment and turned around to see her holding the lubricant in her hands.

“I can’t wait for you to try this out on me.” She flirted and he smiled.

“Neither can I.” He said.

He came over to her and gave her a passionate kiss before getting back to sort out her fridge and place them in perfectly.

To be continued…


	5. V

It had been two months and their relationship had been going splendidly. However, it was nearing the time for Liz to go home for a few weeks since spring break was coming to a start.

Raymond was busy preparing them both something for lunch whilst she sat by his television. He came through to the living room and placed her plate on the coffee table.

“Are you okay, Lizzie?” He asked after minutes of seeing her stare off into the distance.

“…hmm, oh yeah.” She smiled slightly before taking the plate.

“You sure?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks for this, Raymond.” She smiled and so did he.

“You’re welcome, Lizzie.” He said sincerely.

As the two of them sat and ate their lunch Raymond busied his mind, thinking of what concerned Liz.

She had completed all of the exams she had to take and was perfectly up to date with her work.

Surely it couldn’t be university. But if it wasn’t then what was it? Was she regretting being with him – not officially. Or was it something else?

Liz began to wonder what her father would think of her practically dating a man that is old enough to be her father.

She also wondered whether or not she should take him home with her or at least suggest it to him.

She was wracked with guilt from not telling him and her nerves were only multiplying at the thought of asking him.

She decided that the best option was to say nothing for the time being and worry about it when the time came.

Raymond was laid in his bed early in the evening – seven or so as Elizabeth got herself ready in the bathroom.

He was beginning to doze off but didn’t want to sleep without her being there so he fought to stay awake.

He hadn’t noticed that he dozed off until Liz’s phone ticked, it was then that he jolted up. He could see there was still a light in the bathroom so he mustn’t have slept for too long.

They had been getting along splendidly and were getting closer. So close, they weren’t bothered about the other checking their phone.

So, as per usual when Liz wasn’t in the room Raymond checked her phone. It read:

“Hey, butterball. Just wondering what time you’ll be back home? Can’t wait to see you again and neither can the rest of the family ~even the ones you can’t stand~ x” from her father.

Raymond frowned. She hadn’t mentioned that she’d be going back home to her family. He began to wonder if she was ever going to tell him.

“You okay, Raymond?” She asked and he jumped from shock

“Uhh, yeah.” He smiled, putting her phone down.

“What is it?” She chuckled, coming over to look at her phone.

As soon as she did she felt so guilty, even guiltier than before. And the look on Raymond’s face when he read it was even worse.

“Raymond I-” Liz began but he cut her off.

“It’s fine, Lizzie. Just go to sleep.” He tried, hoping she’d listen and leave it.

“I was going to tell you.” She lied and he scoffed.

“Of course.” He said, smiling before turning away from her.

He was hurt, so hurt. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes and he didn’t want to show her that.

He just wanted to go to sleep and have everything be fine between the two of them, but that wouldn’t be the case.

“I’m sorry, Raymond. I was going to tell you once I was ready to head off. I… my family are really judgmental. I wasn’t sure how to break it to them.” She tried to explain as he turned back over, a tear running down his cheek.

“Break what to them? There’s nothing to say… look, Lizzie. If you’re embarrassed about me I understand, believe me, I do. I can’t fuck you after all a-and I’m sorry about that. But at least tell me that and don’t act like everything is fine. If you’d like a guy that can fuck you, I’m not him. W-whenever we’re out together you’re constantly looking around. And that’s okay, but if you regret what we’re doing or are ashamed by it don’t say nothing at all. And if you are indeed ashamed by me then just tell me, I mean God, Lizzie… it’s not as though I don’t know what it feels like. It’s not as though I’m not insecure about myself and don’t wonder if you feel the same about me as how I feel about you?! I don’t care that your family is judgmental, you should have just told me that you were going away. Its not like I would’ve insisted on going and it’s not as though you have to tell them about me.” He said, trying his best to be stern but he couldn’t.

He was far to tired to be angry at her – he was only upset at this point.

“I can’t keep secrets from them, Raymond. If they ask me a question, I’m going to answer it.” She said, raising her voice slightly.

“Well, that’s a value that we don’t have in common.” He muttered, getting out of bed.

“Where are you going?” She asked and he sighed.

“I’m sleeping on the sofa tonight.” He stated and she shook her head.

“What? Raymond, this is your bed. Please, I’m so sorry. Don’t leave.” She begged.

“I’m not. I’m just sleeping on the sofa. I need to clear my head. Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said and closed the door before heading for the living room.

As he closed the door to his bedroom and made his way into the living room he hated himself. He could never do anything right?!

He was already embarrassed and insecure as it was, being with a young attractive woman when he saw himself as anything but attractive and all.

But hearing that Liz was planning on going away and didn’t bother to tell him was what hurt him the most.

He rubbed his eyes, wiping his tears into his undershirt before going to sleep on a cold sofa.

~

The next morning Liz woke up with a fresh mind and decided that she was going to make it up to Raymond.

Not because she felt that she had to, but because she wanted to.

She made her way into the kitchen and could see Raymond wearing nothing but an undershirt and his underwear as he laid sound asleep on the sofa.

She smiled at his cuteness as she proceeded to make them a delightful breakfast.

She made pancakes with blueberries as well as pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. She also prepared some fresh fruit for them to eat as well as some squeezed orange juice.

As she spun around to grab some plates she saw Raymond stood, looking at her.

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” He apologized but she only shook her head.

“You didn’t. Don’t give me that look. You were right, I should have told you. I’m sorry that I didn't." She said with tears rolling down her eyes.

Raymond lowered himself and kissed her watery cheek, causing her to laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He held her by the waist as he coaxed her backward to their breakfast. He gave her a kiss before helping her plate them up.

As they sat eating their breakfast, a strange thought came into Liz’s head.

“You know. I went through a phase of hating pancakes, until I realized how great they were when they were made properly.” She laughed and he smiled.

“Nope, I did not know that.” He teased and she slapped his arm playfully.

“Ouch.” He complained as he rubbed his arm and laughed.

As the two of them cleared away their clutter Liz though it best to ask him.

“Would you join me when I go next week? You could meet my father among other relatives.” She asked and he sighed.

“Lizzie… I’m not going to come just because you were cornered into asking me.” He said sincerely, resting his forehead into his hand as he took another bite of his delicious pancake.

“It’s not because I feel cornered. I’d like you to meet them.” She said.

“That may be the case… but either way you feel guilty. And I don’t want you to feel that way – it is what it is.” He told her.

“So come with me. I’ll tell my dad I have a boyfriend and that I want him to meet you.” She said and his eyebrows furrowed.

“A-are we?... dating?” He asked hesitantly, surely he hadn’t heard her correctly.

“We may as well be. I’ve practically moved in with you already.” She laughed and he chuckled.

“So, if I was to ask… Lizzie, will you be my girlfriend?” He grinned.

“I’d say… yes!” She smirked.

He couldn’t help but lift her up and spin her in the air around and around, causing her to giggle.

“And if I was to ask... Raymond, would you meet my family?” She asked and he smiled.

“Well, in that case I’d certainly have to say… oh yeah.” He teased and she gave him a huge passionate kiss.

He felt as though his knees were about to give way so he placed her atop the counter and she wrapped her legs around him so there was no escape.

He chuckled as he realized he wasn’t getting out so he instead trailed kisses along her jawline until he reached her lips.

To be continued…


	6. VI

Raymond and Lizzie had themselves an early morning road trip to Nebraska to go and meet her family for spring break.

On the way there Raymond had to admit, he was nervous. Extremely nervous in fact. He kept wondering whether or not he should’ve worn his beige suit rather than his navy own.

Whether or not he chose the correct fedora and more over, where he would stay for the following weeks.

He doubted Liz’z father would allow him to stay.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked sincerely, placing her hand over his.

“Argh, yeah. Just a little nervous that’s all.” He smiled slightly before turning his attention back to the road.

“You’ll be alright...” she smiled and he gave her a sarcastic look. “Okay, you probably won’t be okay. But I promise to tell you if my dad is going to take a swing at you.” She smirked and he scoffed.

“Well aren’t you pleasantly optimistic.” He joked.

“Better safe than sorry.” She stated and he chuckled.

“You tell me that now.” He commented wryly and she laughed.

It took a few hours but luckily, traffic wasn’t bad and they were able to make it into the state of Nebraska before rush hour.

Liz gave him directions to her home because his cars GPS seemed to hate him and lead him the complete wrong way.

Once he pulled up at her house he sighed aloud and she leaned over to him.

“You’ll be okay, promise.” She smiled before kissing him.

“I hope so, sweetheart.” He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

He didn’t want to lose her, they had only just begun an official relationship and he’d never made love to her – not that, that was what it was all about.

After all, it was impossible for him to get an erection in front of anyone so the chances of him making love to Lizzie were, well – somewhat slim at best.

Liz knocked on the door before entering and stating her presence.

Her aunt came rushing out of the kitchen and immediately gave her a hug.

“Aww, Liz! I can’t believe you’re here, hunny! I’ve missed you so much!” Her Aunt said and she smiled.

“I’m glad someone around here missed me, auntie Jo!” She joked before turning back to Raymond.

“And who might this be?” Jo asked.

“Auntie Jo, meet Raymond. He’s my boyfriend.” She stated proudly.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Raymond said, holding out his hand.

At first Jo didn’t know what to make of the elderly gentleman stood before her, but she soon looked down and noticed his hand shaking.

He was clearly nervous enough and she wasn’t going to add to that.

“Come here, darling!...” she said, discarding his hand only to envelope him in a hug instead. “Now aren’t you a piece of muscle, I’m quite envious, Liz.” She grinned and Liz laughed whilst Raymond nervously chuckled.

As far as he was concerned he was going to be walking into the belly of the beast to meet her family.

Yet, he found himself in shock from her aunts kindness.

“Where’s, daddy?” Liz asked Jo.

Raymond suddenly felt hot and bothered and not in the good way!

His nerves were wracking up and he felt as though sooner or later he would run out of oxygen.

“Probably in the living room with Craig and Johnny.” Jo smiled.

“And Davey?” Liz asked with a grin.

“Probably chasing his own tail.” Jo scoffed.

“Thanks, auntie Jo!” Liz said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Raymond’s hand and pulling him along with her.

Liz made her way to the living room with Raymond’s hand in hers.

She wanted to make it clear that they were both in a relationship and that she wasn’t going to change it for the world. Nor was she embarrassed about him.

Thinking about it, she wasn’t sure why she was so scared about bringing him back with her. Whatever will be, will be – she reminded herself of that.

“Butterball!” Sam called out, standing up as soon as he saw Liz walking through the door.

“Hi, daddy.” She smiled, walking over to him.

However, when she walked further into the room Sam discovered that their was a man likely similar to his age stood behind his daughter, holding her hand.

“Who’s your friend, sweetie?” Sam asked in somewhat of a deadly tone, not looking at her but much rather Raymond – directly in his eyes.

“Daddy, this is my boyfriend Raymond.” She smiled, trying to sound as happy as possible.

But, as soon as she said the word ‘boyfriend’ he heard her cousin Johnny choke on his drink.

That wasn’t good.

“I’m sorry, boyfriend?” He asked.

“Yup!” She said proudly.

“I don’t think so.” He said, sitting back down.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t think so’?!” She asked in shock as she walked further into the living room and sat down with Raymond on the sofa opposite of her father.

“No offense, Raymond. But there is no way on the earth you’re going to date my daughter who is likely more than half your age.” He stated.

“Well he is, daddy. And I’m going to continue to date him.” She said strongly.

“…sir, if I may…” Raymond said hesitantly, not wishing to interrupt. “I love your daughter, with all my heart and I’ve not once made her do anything that she doesn’t want to do nor will I ever. I understand that there are a lot of speculations when it comes to age gap relationships, but know that I will not take advantage of your daughter or harm her in any way. I only want to love her.” He concluded, hoping that it would sway her father a little.

“I love you too.” She mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sam considered his options here.

Liz was clearly smitten with Raymond and from what he could tell, Raymond appeared to be smitten with her too.

If he told Liz no, he risked losing her but if he told her yes, then he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing that a man twice his daughters age is in her bed at night.

“Fine, but you’re sleeping on the sofa until I say otherwise.” Sam stated sternly before exiting the room.

Liz smiled at Raymond and went to kiss him but remembered that there are others in the room.

“Uncle Craig, lovely to see you again. You too lil Johnny boy.” She teased and they both laughed.

“Great to see you too, kiddo...” Craig said before checking his watch and standing up. “Well, I’ll see you around, but for the mean time Johnny has practice.” He smiled.

“See you soon, uncle Craig. You too squirt.” She grinned and he laughed.

“You too, Lolita.” He teased and she threw a pillow at him before he left.

Once it was just the two of them she looked him in the eye before fiddling with his tie.

“What do you say I show you to my room?” She flirted and he smiled nervously.

“I-I don’t think your dad would approve of that, Lizzie.” He said, looking around as he rubs his legs a little harshly.

“Well, he isn’t here right now. And I doubt he’s going to come storming in my room if he knows that you’re in there too.” She said wryly and he scoffed.

“Actually, if he knows I’m in there he probably will come storming in.” He chuckled, really wishing she’d drop the subject.

“Please, I need you.” She whispered in his ear as he continued to rub the palms of his hands against his suit pants – harder.

“…I can’t, Lizzie. I won’t defy your father.” He said.

He had just entered the mans home, he wasn’t going to start to declare what he will and won’t do after five minutes.

“Okay.” She said, slightly more disappointedly than she had intended as she straightened his tie and backed off.

“…I-I’m sorry, Lizzie.” He apologized, he felt so bad.

“It’s okay, I understand.” She smiled slightly.

“I-If I could, I would. Believe me.” He said, reaching for her hand hesitantly.

“I know.” She smiled warmly before taking his hand and leaning against his side.

The two of them stayed that way for quite a while until they realized that Liz should probably get her stuff sorted out.

The two of them made their way back to Raymond’s car and he carried the majority of her weighted bags whilst she carried a few small, easy to lift ones.

“Daddy, I’m going to go and take my things upstairs. Is it okay if Raymond helps me?” She asked.

She figured that if she made her father feel as though he was in control he would sooner or later lift the ban on he room and allow Raymond to sleep there.

After all, that’s what tended to happen with every chore he asked her to do as a teen.

“Sure, but straight back down once you’re done.” He stated and she nodded.

~

They stood in her room, putting her clothes on hangers or into drawers depending on the item.

Raymond had his back to Liz and she saw it as an opportunity.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist causing him to stiffen.

“Lizzie, now isn’t the time.” He said.

He was so nervous to be upstairs with her, in her room no less.

He really didn’t want to disappoint Sam and make him not approve of him in any way.

He couldn’t lose her.

“Come on, lets have some fun.” She flirted, taking the hanger from his hand and tossing it aside.

“Lizzie.” He warned but she didn’t listen.

She coaxed him into sitting on the bed as she straddled his lap.

She knew he wouldn’t harden but she was extremely aroused and had the urge to grind against him.

So that is what she did. She kissed his luscious lips whilst grinding against his lap.

“Mmm, Lizzie. This isn’t… efficient… enough.” He said in between kisses.

“It’ll work.” She said breathlessly.

But Raymond had other ideas.

He grabbed her by the ass and made her lay beneath him as he removed her jeans and dipped a hand into her panties.

“Fuck, you’re wet!” He said, almost in disbelief.

He couldn’t believe she could be so turned on my pressing against his softness.

He moved his fingers back and forth in circles over her clit as he kissed her. She began to whimper and he knew her was doing it right.

She was so slick that she didn’t even notice when his finger accidentally slipped inside of her.

As soon as she mewled at the silky sensation Raymond was forced to kiss her as a means to stop her father from hearing.

“Come for me.” He rumbled against her ear as he began to finger her furiously and kiss her to muffle her divine moans.

He began to feel a little different in his nether region, almost as though there was a stirring in his pants as he listens to her moans.

Though, as much as he wished to point it out, he was nervous at the fact that they shouldn’t even be doing this.

Not to mention that he didn’t want to put too much pressure on using it.

“Argh, f-fuck, mmm, Raymond. Arghh, I-I’m gonna… come.” She moaned as she came passionately against his palm.

She bucked up her hips uncontrollably to ride it out which only further turned her on.

“Good girl.” He whispered, taking his finger out and rubbing her clit slightly until it became unbearable.

He grabbed a tissue from the opposite side of the room to clean his finger off before passing a few to her.

“You’re so sexy.” She flirted, biting her lip.

“Thank you, but I’d say you’ve had your fair share wouldn’t you?” He teased and she laughed.

The two of them continued to put away her clothes in peace, with the exception of the odd kiss here and there.

Until it came time for their dinner.

To be continued…


	7. VII

Later that night the three of them were having dinner. Raymond could barely looked up, he had already broken an unspoken rule.

He was so weak, he couldn’t resist her even if it depended on the future of their relationship.

Every now and then he looked up from his meal and could see Sam glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

He could swear that Sam knew or at least suspected what had happened between him and his daughter.

“That was lovely, thank you, daddy.” Liz complimented and Sam smiled.

“Thank you, sweetie. What did you think, Raymond?” He asked.

“I-it was amazing, th-thank you.” He smiled nervously, having felt Sam’s eyes constantly on him he wasn’t too surprised that he couldn’t even speak clearly.

“I didn’t realize you had a stutter, Raymond.” Sam said, stirring the pot - metaphorically - before taking their plates into the kitchen.

Raymond felt like crying, honestly. He didn’t stutter, it wasn’t a condition of his or anything like that.

To put it quite simply, whenever he got nervous, he stuttered. He couldn’t help it.

He saw Liz looking over at him with a slight expression of pity across her face and he felt even more embarrassed than before. He gave her a slightly nervous smile.

Liz stood up from her chair having decided that what her father was doing was wrong.

He was exposing Raymond’s insecurities and may as well have been bullying him.

She wanted to make it clear that her father new it was unacceptable.

“Would you wait in the living room for me? I’m going to get another drink.” She smiled and he nodded.

“Of course.” He said before too standing up.

“Do you want a drink?” She asked.

“No, I’ve still got a bit left, thank you.” He told her and she nodded.

She made her way into the kitchen where she saw her father rinsing off their dishes before loading them into the dishwasher.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked angrily.

“You’re dating a guy with a stutter. I think you need to ask yourself your own question, sweetie.” Sam said cockily, pushing the dishwasher in and not once looking at her as he went to open up the cutlery drawer.

But Liz stopped him, she wanted to look him in the eye in her response and make him have enough respect for her to return the favor.

“I’m dating a beautiful, kind man who wants nothing but to love me and stutters when he is nervous. So what I’m doing dad, is telling you to back the fuck away from him or you will never see me again.” She told him, her head held high.

Sam scoffed before looking his daughter dead in the eye.

“If that is your idea of beautiful, sweetie... you need to give your head a bash because that thing is far from beautiful...” Sam said but before he could continue Liz slapped him across his cheek.

She had tears in her eyes, all she wanted was her fathers approval.

It’s all she had ever wanted since being a little girl, daddies girl.

She always needed her father and for him to sign off and tell her how amazing she looked whenever she tried on new clothes he had bought her or whenever she did a performance.

She always needed his reassurance. She was seeing a side to her father she didn’t like.

“That’s unfair. How dare you?...” She cried. “I love him, dad. Why can’t you see that?” She asked, tears streaming from her eyes.

“Bet you didn’t love him enough to wait too long before you gave yourself up to him.” He snarled.

“…oh, this is what it’s about, huh? You don’t like the idea of your little girl giving it up. Least not to him of all people. Well, good news for me is that I win, you lose. I’ve never once given myself to him, even though I’ve wanted to. Many, many times.” She said, walking away from her father and into the living room.

It was there that she snuggled into Raymond’s side and he enveloped her into his arms.

He didn’t know what had happened, he kept on checking around the corner every once in a while to see if Sam was coming to finish him off with a loaded gun, but he didn’t.

The two of them never spoke a word to one another for an hour straight, they didn’t really know what to say.

As long as they were content in one another’s arms and could both hear and feel each other’s hearts beating, they were happy.

Time was passing by quickly and Sam new he had hurt his daughter.

He was also surprised with her confession, she had been telling him the truth.

But somehow he found it hard to believe that Raymond hadn’t taken his daughters virginity.

The two of them seemed to be love struck so why unearth hadn’t they taken the next step?

He decided that if he didn’t act, he would in fact lose the light of his life and he couldn’t have that.

He couldn’t cause her misery so that he would be happy, because that would only cause him too to be miserable.

He made his way through to the living room and found himself smiling at the scene playing before him.

Raymond was laid back on the sofa, watching the tv and Liz was laid next to him with her hand atop his chest, their fingers interlocked with one another’s.

He made his presence known by knocking on the door and clearing his throat.

“Raymond, you can uhh… stay in Lizzie’s room tonight if you want… and that comment I made earlier was disrespectful, I’m sorry.” He apologized and Raymond raised his eyebrows.

“I-it’s okay, don’t worry about it all and thank you.” He smiled, still nervous.

“Goodnight you two.” Sam smiled, averting his gaze to his daughter, but she wasn’t looking at him.

He frowned before making his way upstairs for a good nights rest and hopefully to wake up in the morning and receive a hug of forgiveness – though he doubted it would happen.

~

Around a half an hour later Raymond and Liz made their way upstairs. They both brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

Despite the eventful day they had, the two of them were finding themselves feeling excited at spending the night with one another.

They had of course done it many other times, but this one made it somewhat extra special due to it being in a different setting than usual.

Liz entered her room shortly after going to the toilet and saw Raymond stood by her bed in only his underwear.

“Which side do you sleep in?” He asked, not wanting to sleep in her spot.

“I normally, starfish…” she chuckled. “But I’ll take the left if that’s okay with you?” She asked.

“Of course.” He smiled.

The two of them got into her bed and laid with one another, their eyes still open listening to the noises around them.

Raymond heard a whistling sound coming from somewhere and looked at Liz.

“Relax, that’s my dad. He snores like no other.” She whispered.

Raymond had to cover his mouth to prevent him from laughing loudly which in turn made Liz laugh along with him.

He looked across to her and leaned up on his forearm.

“I love you.” He whispered and she smiled widely.

“I love you too.” She said, bracing herself for the inevitable kiss.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in a slow and passionate kiss, tasting her slightly chapped lips on him.

She opened her mouth gradually and he slipped his tongue between her teeth, reveling in the hot heated kiss.

Liz broke the kiss and found herself gasping for air, while Raymond smirked at her.

He allowed his eyes to trail down to her bottoms and he couldn’t help but think of trying to pleasure her in another way, though he doubted he would be able to and frowned at the thought.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She whispered and he smiled nervously.

“Umm… I-I was wondering if uhh… if maybe I could try… feeling you.” He quietly asked, finding his heart racing.

“…I don’t think I’m ready to go all the way.” She confessed shyly.

“No, I meant… umm… c-can I just, rub against you?...” He asked feeling even more nervous. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” He apologized, hiding his head in shame.

“Yes.” She blushed, feeling aroused.

“Excuse me?” He asked, looking back up at her.

“Yes, you can.” She smiled slightly.

“Umm, okay…” he said, taking off his underwear whilst she took off her own and hovering atop her. “Is this okay?” He asked, needing to know if he was positioned good enough for her.

“Wait! I wanna see you.” She whispered, turning on the lamp on her nightstand.

She put it onto the lowest brightness and looked down.

Coming to think of it, she had never actually seen his penis and wanted to see what she was dealing with.

“Oh my.” Was all she was able to say.

“What?” He asked nervously.

A thousand questions ran through his mind at this point.

The sudden doubt that he wasn’t big enough for her, that his girth was far too small for her liking.

“You’re so big.” She whispered in astonishment and he almost burst out laughing.

“Thank you?” He said, confused a little at her… compliment.

She giggled quietly.

She cautiously ran her hand around him and pumped lightly.

It was strange to feel him for the first time bare. He was soft, but… he was hardening.

“Oh, baby.” He murmured.

A moan escaped Raymond’s lips. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, not able to hold his desire any longer.

“Ooo, I have an idea.” She announced, leaning across into her drawer.

She took out the cherry flavored lube he had bought a while back and squeezed some onto his tip.

There she pushed it tightly down his shaft before putting some onto herself.

Raymond took his member into his hands and somewhat rubbed it into himself.

He thought about it for a moment and realized just how long it had been since he had touched himself.

It was almost as though he had locked his genitals up and refused to let them out, keeping them prisoner for all these years – other than the time he couldn’t help himself and just had to let loose.

He snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention back to Liz.

“Tell me where it feels best.” He said, taking his cock and lightly pushing it against her clit.

He rubbed it back and forth against her, careful not to go too close to her opening.

After all, he never intended for her to feel anyway uncomfortable or as though he couldn’t be trusted.

“Fuck, that feels good.” She moaned and he smiled.

He was so happy that he was able to pleasure her. He continued to slip in between her folds in a long motion seen as though it seemed to work the most for her.

She began to pant and whimper out of nowhere which only encouraged Raymond to go faster.

He began to thrust against her clit with a little more intensity until she came with a hand over her mouth in hopes to muffle her erotic sinful moans which escaped her parted lips.

Raymond smirked before lying back down next to her and holding her in close.

“Are you enjoying this?” She teased and he chuckled.

“You have no idea.” He smiled and she giggled.

She ran her hand down his chest before reaching his member. Once there she squeezed him in her hands and kissed his lips.

“Oh… you don’t have to.” He said, remembering that she was a little uncomfortable to begin with.

“No, but I want to. You’ll enjoy it. I promise… we can stop at anytime, okay.” She stated, smiling, not wanting him to worry too much.

He nodded as he looked into her eyes.

She began to trail kisses down his chest before reaching his cock and wrapping her lips around him.

“Fuck.” He groaned, running his fingers through her hair as she pumped him.

She swirled her tongue mainly around his head because that seemed to be the most sensitive to him as she warmed his cockles in her hand.

“Argh, Lizzie. I’m gonna come, sweetheart.” He warned, giving her enough time to back away.

But she wanted to taste him when he came.

So she sucked him tightly before letting go and running her tongue over his tip lightly, teasing him as best she could.

She could taste the cherry lubricant on him and she couldn’t have found the situation any more ironic

Especially since when they bought it she had told him that it would be him tasting it. Never did she imagine she would.

Within seconds Raymond came undone inside of Liz’s mouth. He too had to muffle his moans due to such a powerful orgasm.

Even once Liz had swallowed his load and wiped her mouth with tissues he was still somehow coming.

It seemed that Raymond had quite the build up of fluids holding him back.

“I love you.” Raymond said out of the blue and Liz smiled.

“Love you too.” She giggled, giving him a kiss before grabbing some more tissues.

Once he was finished she cleaned him up and she was grateful.

None of them dared to go to bathroom with Sam being just across from the hall so they decided that they would clean themselves properly in the morning.

For now they would sleep slightly sticky and most definitely sweaty and in the morning, they would awake refreshed and ready for another day.

To be continued…


	8. VIII

A few weeks later Liz returned back to university and was overwhelmed with all of the work she had to do before the rest of her exams.

During that time she and Raymond didn’t have much time together.

They didn’t even get his daily visits at the coffee shop because she had to stop working there full time due to the vast amount of school work.

However, the minute she walked out of the exam hall, after completing her final exam, she was so happy to be surprised with a bouquet of lilacs – her favorite flower and a wrapped gift from Raymond.

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

“Woah, I don’t wanna drop them.” He chuckled as he tried to juggle Liz, her gift and her flowers in his arms.

She slipped down from him and gave him a passionate kiss, which resulted in many disturbed looks from teachers along with confused looks from fellow students – but they didn’t care.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She grinned and he chuckled.

“Well, first off the pleasures all mine and on top of that, seen as though it is your final exam I figured I’d drop by and… ask you on a date… we haven’t seen much of each other lately. But obviously if you have plans that okay, we’ll take a rain check. Unless, of course you don’t want to. That’s fine. I just… here’s some flowers. I should’ve called, I-I…” he rambled on nervously.

“Shut up and kiss me.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed lightly before closing in on her and kissing her lips soft and gently, leaving her wanting more.

Moments later they snapped out of their reverie and realized that they had just kissed in a very heated manor in front of many now disturbed individuals which left them both blushing.

“Here…” he said, handing her the flowers. “This… is also for you.” He smiled, brandishing a small box, but he encourages her to walk on.

“What’s in it?” She asked, puzzled.

“Argh, you’ll see. Come on.” He smiled.

They made their way to his car and began to drive to his place. After all, Raymond wanted to get her as far away from her studies or anything to remind her of work.

Whenever he had spoken to her on the phone she seemed a little anxious, as though she was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

He opened up the door and allowed her to enter first.

They both hung up their jackets and took of their shoes before making their way into the kitchen.

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked and she nodded.

He slid a vase over to her for the flowers and she put them in and rearranged them to look pretty.

“You’re so adorable.” He smiled as he advanced on her.

He put both of their drinks down on the countertop and picked her up by her waist.

“What’s gotten into you?” She smirked.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much.” He confessed, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck as he rested her on the countertop.

“I’ve missed you too.” She smiled, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

“Hey hey hey… don’t cry.” He hushed, wiping the tear that now ran down her cheek and kissing her gently.

~

The two of them sat and ate dinner made by Raymond by the table and found themselves both smiling uncontrollably. 

Something about being back in one another’s company was empowering.

“So, now that you’re finished. Will you be moving back to Nebraska?” He asked, nervous for her reply.

“Nah, I’m not bothered about that. Don’t get me wrong, I love my dad… but I love you and want to spend more time with you more.” She smiled and so did he.

“I’m glad.” He said, choking on his own words slightly.

A short while later he took both of their plates into the kitchen, rinsed them and put them into the dishwasher.

Just as he was drying his hands on a towel he felt Liz’s arms wrap around his waist, causing him to instantly chuckle.

He spun around, tilted her head up and kissed her once more.

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” She flirted, playing with his shirt buttons.

“I’d say I have a special surprise for you.” He grinned and she looked curious.

He took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom. There he coaxed her into sitting down.

“So… this special surprise?” She asked, biting her lip.

He stood directly in front of her, his crotch practically in her face as he began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

“I think you’re going to like it.” He smirked and pulled his underwear down a little further.

He took a fistful of her hair as he pumped his member and guided it toward her mouth.

Almost instinctively, she adjusted to his length hastily and wrapped her lips around him tightly – moaning around him.

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath as he began to quicken the pace.

She let out a long, drawn out moan as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat. She allowed him to go further down before her gag reflex managed to kick in.

He pulled out a little more and groaned as he felt the cool breeze hit his wet erection. He undressed hastily and looked back at Liz to see that she was still fully dressed.

“You don’t find this even just a tad bit unfair?” He questioned wryly.

In response, she kneeled up on the bed and removed her top, her breasts bobbing up and down even when still supported by her bra.

Raymond’s jaw practically dropped as he checked her out.

She laid back and put her legs together then up in the air, pulling off her bottoms.

Once they’re off however, he takes the perfect opportunity to come closer and slap her ass teasingly – causing her to both gasp and moan.

She laid, naked before him. She moved further up the bed and spread her legs for him.

“You were right, I certainly do enjoy my special surprise.” She teased, admiring his erection.

Liz invited him in between her legs. There she took his hand in hers and kissed it.

He then put it onto the bedsheet beside her and looked into her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her for what felt like the hundredth time in a day.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She smiled warmly.

She reached in between her legs and took his cock into her hand and began to pump it, which caused Raymond to gasp.

“Fuck…” he groaned. “Fuck, Lizzie.” He moaned, feeling a deeper connection when she made him feel good rather than when it was himself.

He looked down and saw himself hardening even more which made him feel someone who was better and worthy of her love and affection.

As she continued to pump him he felt the need to grasp the bedsheet which only caused Liz to smile widely.

“You’re so big.” She giggled almost childishly and he chuckled.

“Am I now?” He groaned.

Despite being in pure bliss, he was also in agony. He wanted to make love to her so badly.

“…shall I grab a condom?” He asked, figuring she’d want pleasure too.

“No… I’d like to do it bare if that okay.” She suggested shyly.

“Of course, would you like me to pull out?” He asked.

“Umm… I’d like to feel all of you actually.” She stated coyly and he smiled.

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said.

He positioned himself at her opening and began to push into her. She was surprisingly wet for someone who hadn’t been touched.

In fact, they didn’t even have any real foreplay – yet she was ready for him.

“Good girl. You’re doing perfect.” He smiled, easing himself into her.

He continued to slowly enter her, careful not to cause her any distress in any way

Once he was finally in he sighed aloud, the feeling of her slick tight walls against him was heavenly.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She smiled and he nodded.

He began to thrust into her gently until she was properly adjusted.

Only then did he begin to go fast. Liz made moans of glory from beneath him, which only boosted his ego more.

He couldn’t believe the joys that he had missed out on throughout his life.

Though, he was glad he had waited for the right person.

“Fuck, Raymond.” She moaned, causing his cock to twitch from within her.

It was one thing to hear her pleasure, but it was a complete other to hear his name escape her luscious lips.

“Lizzie, I’m so close.” He said.

He was hoping that she too was ready to come.

After all, it was his first time and he hadn’t achieved ejaculation since their last time together – despite trying many times since then by his hand.

Moments later Liz came, moaning his name in such intensity which brought Raymond to his peak.

Once they had achieve their release, Raymond forced himself to roll off Liz before he collapsed atop her.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” He smiled from beside her.

He had never experienced anything so intense before. Sure, they’d tried a little something back at her father’s house. But this was different, it was quite overwhelming to think about it all.

“You don’t have to thank me, ever.” She smiled.

He ran his hand over her cheek before leaning over her and grabbing the wrapped present from the bedside table.

“I think it’s best if you open it now.” He smiled.

She unwrapped the small present and hesitated before opening the blue velvet box.

“Lizzie… I know it’s not the most romantic thing… but will you move in with me?” He asked – nervously.

“Yes!” She squealed before giving him a hug.

She was shaking. She never thought that moving in with Raymond would be an option.

It wasn’t as though they had spoken about it and she was so attached with having her own private space she never thought she would be ready.

But as soon as she looked down at that silver key she knew where she wanted to be – with Raymond.

To be continued…


	9. IX

In the morning Liz awoke to Raymond resting on his side, propped up by his elbow.

With his spare hand he decided on dancing his fingertips on the smooth, pale skin of her abdomen.

“Hello, Lizzie.” He smirked, talking to her in a low, seductive voice.

“Hello, Raymond.” She giggled.

He sounded so funny, she loved it.

Raymond leaned in toward her, his lips hovering over hers, teasing her a little bit before capturing them in a searing kiss.

Liz instinctively moaned when his lips touched hers and proceeded to card her fingers through his exposed chest hair.

She leaned up when his tongue entered her mouth and began to challenge him with the force of her own which made him chuckle and break the kiss.

“I’m quite confident that mine is stronger than yours.” He grinned, but Liz only leaped at him.

She pushed him down so that he was on the bottom and straddled his lap.

“Well this is certainly unexpected.” He joked, resting his hands on her thighs as she lathered him in kisses.

She kissed his lips, his cheeks, neck, chest... anywhere her feral self could get to.

She stopped kissing him and looked directly into her eyes, the lust oozing from hers.

“Shut up and fuck me.” She said, leaving him flabbergasted.

Though when the slightest grin crossed her face he realized exactly what she was doing.

He bucked up his hips suddenly then sunk his member straight into her heat, the both of them gasping.

“Fuck.” Raymond shuddered.

“Fuck, indeed.” She agreed through gritted teeth.

He reached up at stroked her hair for a moment until she was able to actually breathe.

“I believe I told you to fuck me, not rip me in half.” She smirked wryly, leaning down and kissing him.

”Same thing right?” He grinned and she shook her head while laughing.

“You’re going to pay for this.” She threatened and he raised his eyebrows.

”Ooo, am I now? You going to hit me with your handbag?” He teased.

“No, I’m going to- mmm... fuck. Fuck, Raymond. Yeah.” She moaned the second he began to grind his hips inside of her.

He started off with slow, sensual movements to ease her into it. Loving, every single one of her moans he began to speed things up.

Though, Liz soon got tired of what Raymond seemed to consider as fast.

So, she took both of his arms, raising them above his head while she moved on top of him – fast.

“Were you the one supposed to be doing the fucking… or was I?” He asked wryly.

“Want something done do it yourself, right?” She smirked and he chuckled.

He broke free from her grasp and flipped her over so that she was on the bottom with ease.

“Mocking my abilities, were you?” He asked, sinking deeper into her.

Raymond leaned down whilst both of his hands stayed planted, firmly, on her hips.

“Never mock my abilities.” He grinned, giving her one light kiss before leaning up and pounding into her.

He gave her deep, sudden, almost violent thrusts. His hands continued to grip at her hips, likely leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Raymond… mmm… oh yes. Yes!” She screamed out, her hands gripping the bedsheets to keep her planted firmly.

He smiled happily when he began to truly get a reaction from Liz. He couldn’t believe he was the one making her feel this good.

He pulled out of her and turned her onto her front, stacking some pillows under her abdomen.

From there he brushed her hair over to one side and wrapped one arm around her chest to pull her into him gently.

He kissed her behind the ear sweetly, his erection pressed up against her back.

“If I go in too deep or hit your cervix and it hurts just tell me and we can try something different.” He said in a calming voice.

Liz nodded then lowered herself back onto the bed on all fours, silently thanking Raymond for giving her a little support with the pillows.

Slowly, he entered her.

Hearing her moan lightly made him want to go in faster and fuck her frantically, but he decided against that.

Once she re-adjusted around his length he began to thrust into her, massaging her walls.

With every thrust he got a little deeper and deeper and deeper until he was all the way in.

She whimpered when he increased his speed and his length pressed against her cervix and it did indeed hurt.

Though, it didn’t hurt as much as she expected, but the light pain was still too distracting for her to focus.

“Can you make your thrusts a little shallower?” She asked, cringing at what she’d just said.

“Of course.” He said joyfully, pushing all of her worries out of the window.

He was so sweet, she didn’t quite know why he’d picked her or even what he saw in her. But she was glad.

Truthfully speaking they don’t even know one another all too well. But they enjoy each other’s company. The rest will all come with time.

Raymond made sure to avoid going in too deep since she’d told him to go shallower. Obviously he couldn’t resist still getting deep in there. He just made sure to avoid the area that seemed to be causing her pain. Luckily, by the intensity of her moans she too was glad with what he was doing.

“Fuck you’re wet.” He mumbled, groaning at himself as he watched some of her juices drip from her intimate flesh.

“You make me wet.” She moaned seductively.

Once again Raymond couldn’t resist pulling out and flipping her back over, this time so that she was on her back.

He gulped as she spread her legs for him and began to play with herself. He stood for a moment and just… watched. She truly was a sight for sore eyes.

She bit her lip and giggled before leaning up and pulling him down to her.

There the two of them kissed passionately as Red wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped his head slowly while Liz played with her clit.

“I want to make you come.” He said in a deep voice.

“So make me come.” She shrugged, spreading her legs even more and wrapping them around him.

He kissed her heatedly as she rubbed herself over his balls and he stroked his head. He then directed himself down to her opening and entered her.

This time however he didn’t wait for her to get ready for him. No, instead he just began to jackhammer thrusts into her.

“I’m gonna come, sweetheart.” He groaned, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Please, Raymond… Come in me.” She gasped out, her orgasm nearing.

The bed began to creak. The two of them knew exactly what was going to happen but their minds were that clouded they couldn’t help themselves.

“Raymond, fuck, fuck… yes, yes. I’m coming, I’m-I’m-” She moaned, unable to get her last words out before orgasming all over her.

As he felt her walls pulsating around him he continued to pound into her, the bed crumbling beneath them from his intensity.

He threw his head back and locked his elbows in as he pushed all the way into her and came, spurting his semen inside as deep as he could possibly get it.

Once he was finished he looked down at her to see her giggling and running her hands up his arms.

“Something amusing?” He grinned, bending his elbows to lean down to her.

“I think we broke the bed.” She giggled and he chuckled.

“Like I said, never mock my abilities.” He smirked, repeating himself from earlier.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his head and pulled him down, his arm instinctively grabbing onto the headboard when he felt like he was falling.

“…I think we’re gonna need a new bed.” He said wryly, checking out his surroundings and she burst out laughing.

“That we are...” she smiled, doting on him. “I love you.” She stated out of the blue.

He focused on her and smiled.

“I love you too.” He said sweetly, but as he went to lean down and kiss her he fell off to one side to save himself from squishing her.

“Shopping trip?” She asked wryly, smirking at him.

He turned his head to the side and smiled when he saw her facial expression.

“Thought you’d never ask.” He said, closing his eyes and sighing.

They hadn’t even been back for twenty four hours and in that time they’d already made love twice and broken the bed.

~

Raymond and Liz looked about the different beds as well as mattresses in the store, feeling them out for their next inevitable session.

“This one looks like it’ll survive your animalistic ways.” Liz teased, brushing her fingers over one of the beds.

“Nothing will survive my animalistic ways.” He whispered in her ear, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Could you see your cock inside of me on this bed tonight?” She asked, wanting him to dip her hand into her panties so badly.

“Already imagining it. That sweet little tongue of yours. Oh my does it work wonders. You work wonders. Quite literally might I add.” He groaned in her ear.

She breathed heavily as he spoke to her so sinfully in public. Though she supposed that’s what she got for teasing him.

“Gagging for me.” He growled, nibbling her earlobe lightly.

“Gagging on you.” She teased yet again, knowing that all of this increased foreplay would amount to yet another session.

If not as good as earlier that morning, than even better and certainly kinkier.

“Seems this particular bed is the one. Now all we need is a fresh mattress for me to fuck you on.” He stated quite simply, backing away from her.

He gave her a subtle spank on one of her ass cheeks before walking on over to the mattress section.

She giggled lightly before practically skipping up to him like a child and placing her hand in his.

She gazed up dotingly and he looked down at her, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

They truly were lucky to have one another.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
